Night of the Day of the Dawn
| runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | italic title = force }} Night of the Day of the Dawn is a series of parody films written by James Riffel as spoofs adding his own scripts on already known films and television footage after deleting the original scripts from the films. Part 1 Part 1 remains obscure and as yet unreleased as it was created at a public access station where Riffel took several student films he had made at New York University and some video footage and super 8 home movies and some other materials and edited them in a few days. It was never released and is available according to Riffel "back at my parents' house at the bottom of one of the closets".[http://voices.yahoo.com/jim-riffel-brief-history-night-the-7910126.html David Myers in Voices: Jim Riffel and a Brief History of the "Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son..." Movies] Part 2 Titled Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Alien, Flesh Eating, Hellbound, Zombified Living Dead Part 2 sometimes with the added title in Shocking 2-D is a 1991 horror spoof written and directed by James Riffel under the alias Lowell Mason. It is also known as NOTDOT. Although referred to as Part 2, it is the first in the series to be publicly released. The movie was created by redubbing the 1968 horror classic Night of the Living Dead with comedic dialog, and by adding new clips. Although it was originally distributed to only 500 video stores in the United States, the film has since achieved cult status. NOTDOT was screened at the New York City Horror Film Festival in October 2005. Title With 41 words in its title, 168 characters without spaces, it holds the distinction of being cited as the movie with the longest English language title, but of the title, Maitland McDonagh of TV Guide wrote, "Most people cite Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Alien, Flesh Eating, Hellbound, Zombified Living Dead Part 2: In Shocking 2-D (1991) as the longest English-language title of all time, but it's clearly a gimmicky joke." Part 3 A follow-up film was called Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Hellbound, Flesh-Eating Subhumanoid Zombified Living Dead, Part 3, which was a redubbing of The Brain That Wouldn't Die, a 1962 classic science fiction film by Joseph Green. It was done on a budget of $92.37 and done in answer to Steven Spielberg's 2005 film War of the Worlds that cost $200 million. Part 4 A film also made in 2005 called Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Hellbound, Flesh-Eating Subhumanoid Zombified Living Dead, Part 4, which was a redubbing of the 1932 film The Most Dangerous Game. It was done for a total sum of $99.[http://voices.yahoo.com/jim-riffel-99-movie-challenged-8131270.html David Myers in Voices: Jim Riffel and the $99 Movie that Challenged Peter Jackson's, "King Kong." Movies] Riffel also added some scenes from his own, mostly representing two drunk guys answering questions about various matters and parachuting into the everglades. It was released online and aired a few times on the internet, but no DVD was released of "Part 4". The film was made as a challenge to Peter Jackson who was remaking a classic King Kong into a lengthier modern version in 2005. Part 5 Titled Night Of The Day Of The Dawn Of The Son Of The Bride Of The Return Of The Revenge Of The Terror Of The Attack Of The Evil, Mutant, Hellbound, Flesh-Eating, Crawling, Alien, Zombified, Subhumanoid Living Dead — Part 5 or a shorter title That zombie film over there is a spoof written by James Riffel and released in 2011. The movie is only fifty minutes long and is a parody of the golden age of television comparing what was considered appropriate television in the 1950s and 1960s and what is considered appropriate TV today. Riffel took an episode of The Andy Griffith Show and Bonanza replacing the dialogue with what Riffel believes are words and music that are more along the lines of what today's TV viewers are used to. This was the first movie that Riffel wrote to be used for charity. Despite being Part 5, it is actually the fourth movie in the series to be released to the public. The title contains 41 words and contains 177 characters with no spaces, making it one of the longest movie titles ever made. References External links *The Night of the Day of the Dawn website *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0230575/ IMDB.com: Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Terror (Part 2)] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v332506 All Movie.com Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Terror (Part 2)] * *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0475343/ IMDB.com Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Hellbound, Flesh-Eating Subhumanoid Zombified Living Dead, Part 3] *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1838609/ IMDB.com Night Of The Day Of The Dawn Of The Son Of The Bride Of The Return Of The Revenge Of The Terror Of The Attack Of The Evil, Mutant, Hellbound, Flesh-Eating, Crawling, Alien, Zombified, Subhumanoid Living Dead, Part 5] *Movie trailer Category:Film series Category:American comedy horror films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American independent films Category:Living Dead films Category:American parody films Category:American zombie comedy films Category:Parodies of horror